An Immortality
by Chopstick14
Summary: Bagi Seongwoo,apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Kang Daniel adalah sebuah kesalahan yang didasarkan oleh kebutuhan. Harusnya mereka tak pernah bertemu malam itu dan lebih parahnya terikat. Sebagai seorang Werewolf yang telah hidup berabad-abad,ini adalah sebuah kesialan terbesar yang pernah dialami Ong Seongwoo,benarkah?. YAOI! OngNiel with Bott!Ong WerewolfOng,VampireNiel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Pokoknya bukan punya gue,kecuali fanficnya.

 **Warning :** BL/ **yaoi** /homo,gay(i already told ya),typos bertebaran kaya kumpulan jones,alur kecepatan,minim kosa kata,membosankan,cerita pasaran and blahblah

Cast :

Ong seongwoo

Kang Daniel

Other

This is **OngnNiel with bott!Ong** , okay Ongniel sama-sama ganteng tapi serius gue kaga bisa bayangin si bahu 60 cm jadi uke,ouch seriouslyyyy

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **HAPPY READING ~(*v*)~**

Harusnya Ong Seongwoo berdiam diri saja didalam kamarnya malam ini.

Tapi tidak. Kedua tungkai kakinya malah membawanya ke sebuah bar di daerah yang agak terpencil dan kini ia sibuk meminum minuman beralkoholnya-sudah gelas yang ke 10 ngomong ngomong-tapi toh tubuhnya tak akan bereaksi apapun dengan minuman ini,karna yah dia sedikit berbeda.

Niatnya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu karna rasanya matanya tak ingin terpejam malam ini. Hanya minum-minum,tak ada acara goda-menggoda manusia yang berkeliaran disini,meskipun tak jarang sosok-sosok berpakaian minin yang berlalu lalang didekatnya melemparkan lirikan penuh arti kepadanya. Tak ada niat, muak, jenuh.

"Oh? Kau yakin? Tambah lagi?" tanya si bartender ketika melihat Seongwoo yang duduk didepannya mengulurkan gelasnya yang telah kosong sambil mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Hebat,kau belum teler dan masih bugar." Bartender itu terkekeh kemudian mulai menyiapkan minuman lagi untuk Seongwoo sebelum tiba-tiba ia dengan jantung hampir meledak karna terkejut menjatuhkan minuman yang tengah disiapkannya.

Bagaimana tak terkejut jika sang pelanggan-Seongwoo-dengan sangat tiba-tiba berdiri dengan cepat hingga menjatuhkan kursi yang didudukinya hingga menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras dan tatapan penasaran dari beberapa orang disekitarnya.

" _Dude_ ,kau baik-baik saja?" Ia bertanya saat melihat Seongwoo dengan nafas memburu dan wajah memerah tergesa mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku jeans hitamnya,menarik sejumlah uang dan melemparkannya ke meja di hadapannya. Kemudian lelaki bersurai hitam itu berlari tergesa menembus manusia-manusia yang berada disana menuju pintu keluar.

"Aneh" Sang bartender berucap heran sambil menghitung uang yang di lemparkan Seongwoo,' _uangnya kelebihan'._

 _'Sialan,sudah waktunya?'_

Seongwoo berhenti berlari di sebuah gang kecil yang lembab,tubuhnya kian melemah dan panas. Kenapa masa _heat_ nya harus tiba-tiba datang seperti ini,padahal Minhyun memperkirakan masa _heat_ nya akan datang kira-kira seminggu lagi.

Ia kini menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding bata dingin dibelakangnya sembari menutup mata mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang kian memburu.

 _'Tenang tenang,tak ada orang,tak ada Alpha atau siapapun.'_

Seongwoo mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan kata-katanya sendiri, disaat begini ia tak boleh panik. Lagipula ia sudah pernah-walaupun hanya sekali-mengalami hal ini dan ia dapat melewatinya dengan tenang dan jangan lupakan dengan bantuan pil-pilnya.

Merasa sudah tak terlalu panik,jemarinya mulai meraba saku celananya,mencari pil yang diberikan Minhyun dan selalu dibawanya kemana-mana,pil penekan _pheromone_ saat masa _heat_ datang bagi para _Omega_ sepertinya.

 _'Apa?'_

Seongwoo menggeram resah,tubuhnya kian memanas,ia dengan kesetanan meraba-raba tubuhnya mencari keberadaan obat yang _harusnya_ berada disaku celananya.

 _'Tidak,tidak,tidak! Aku membawanya! Dimana?dimana?!'_

Tak juga menemukan obat yang dicari diseluruh tubuh, Seongwoo memutuskan untuk segera kembali kekediamannya sebelum ada _Alpha_ yang menemukannya oh ataupun bermalam di penginapan dekat sini sehingga ia dapat mengurung diri dan menelfon Minhyun untuk menolongnya.

Bagus,bagus,penginapan terdengar meyakinkan walaupun tak seaman rumahnya yang jauh dari sini, setidaknya dapat melindunginya sampai Minhyun datang menolongnya.

Tapi Seongwoo, ternyata hidup tak semudah itu.

"Mencari ini?" Sosok lain muncul di ujung gang,berjalan pelan keluar dari kegelapan dengan seringaiannya. Ia berhenti tepat beberapa langkah dari tubuh Seongwoo yang kini membatu dengan terkejut.

Obatnya,dan ponselnya juga. Berada di tangan seorang lelaki tinggi berambut coklat muda yang ia tak kenal siapa. Kabar baiknya,ia bukan _Alpha_ atau _Beta_ ataupun _Omega_. Bukan makhluk seperti mereka. Oh hanya seorang manusia?

"Aku mengambilnya saat kau sibuk minum tadi" Lelaki itu tersenyum,Seongwoo ditengah kegilaan tubuhnya hanya bisa memikirkan satu pertanyaan dalam kepalanya;

 _'Bagaimana bisa?'_

Seongwoo lebih dari sekedar manusia,ia adalah sang _Werewolf_ yang memiliki kemampuan indra di jauh diatas manusia,dan bagaimana caranya manusia lemah ini dengan mudahnya bisa mencuri darinya tanpa sepengetahuannya? Kecuali lelaki ini bukan-

Seongwoo tercekat,ia merasa seolah dunianya luruh,malam ini dirasanya adalah malam paling sial seumur hidupnya-yang entah sudah berapa abad lamanya-ketika ia dengan jelas melihat manik hitam kelam sang lelaki dengan perlahan berubah menjadi merah darah,parahnya ia kini menyeringai lebar sehingga mempertontonkan kedua taring tajam dibalik bibir merahnya.

 _'Vampir!'_

Secepat alaram bahaya yang muncul di kepalanya,secepat itu pula Seongwoo dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki melompat mundur kemudian berlari cepat menjauhi lelaki _Vampir_ itu untuk kemudian tersungkur diatas aspal kasar dengan tubuh yang sudah panas luar biasa,ia tak punya tenaga lagi,seakan kuasa atas tubuhnya bukan miliknya lagi.

Seongwoo yakin ia dapat melawan _Vampir_ ini ataupun kabur dengan cepat dalam kondisi normalnya, tapi sekali lagi-ia sedang dalam masa _Heat_ sialannya,membuat tubuhnya tak lebih kuat dari manusia.

Sang _Werewolf_ menggeram,mencoba bangkit dengan sekuat tenaga,tapi ia hanya kembali jatuh diatas lututnya.

"Ah kau terlihat tak sehat _Wolfie_ " suara berat sang _Vampir_ menyadarkan Seongwoo bahwa makhluk itu tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat didepan Seongwoo,menatap rendah si manusia serigala yang bersimpuh dengan keadaan tak karuan. _Vampir_ ini tentu tak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuh sang _Werewolf._

"K-kalau ingin membunuhku cepat lakukan brengsek,atau berikan benda itu padaku d-dan kita bertarung dengan benar." Seongwoo bicara dengan tersengal. Ia sudah tak peduli,sudah dipastikan ia akan mati malam ini ditangan _Vampir_ ini karna yah ia tak bisa apa apa dalam keadaan begini,dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada Minhyun,ayahnya dan _pack_ nya karna ia harus mati di tangan makhluk yang paling mereka benci ini.

"Hmmm mencium dari wangi darahmu yang lezat,menghisapmu sampai mati kedengaran bagus." _Vampir_ terkekeh dingin,ia kemudian berjongkok sehingga dapat memperhatikan wajah Seongwoo yang memerah dan berkeringat dingin. Jemarinya yang panjang kemudian menjambak rambut hitam Seongwoo dengan kasar mengharuskan Seongwoo mendongak dan menatap sang _Vampir_ penuh benci dengan manik matanya yang kini berwarna kuning dengan pupil kecil khas _Werewolf_.

"Tapi itu tak akan terasa menarik."

Sang _Vampir_ melanjutkan perkataannya sembari memperhatikan fitur wajah _Werewolf_ dihadapannya. Orang ini terlihat tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan,dan yang paling penting-terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

"Apa maumu sialan?"Seongwoo benar-benar muak,ia berharap lelaki ini cepat membunuhnya atau melepaskannya-walaupun rasanya tak mungkin-.

Seongwoo merasa hampir gila,seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas-ingin segera disentuh-jangan lupakan lubangnya yang sudah sangat gatal dan mengeluarkan banyak cairan dibawah sana membuat akal sehatnya kian terkikis. Tak tau bagaimana menjabarkan ini,Seongwoo merasa ingin ngeseks disaat ajalnya berada tepat didepan matanya?haha Seongwoo tak pernah berfikir masa _Heat_ akan sesialan ini baginya.

"Owww tenang _Wolfie_ ,dari pada bertarung,bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan yang menarik hm?"

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Aku akan membantumu menuntaskan masa _Heat_ mu. Sebagai gantinya, kau akan memberikanku darahmu." Seongwoo menggeram menampilkan taringnya yang tajam, _apa katanya?_

"Maksudmu kau akan mengembalikan pil _Heat_ ku jika kuberikan kau darahku?" Seongwoo tak yakin, itu kedengaran terlalu baik hati untuk _Vampir_ yang bisa langsung mengambil darah mangsa empuk yang sedang berada di titik terlemahnya dan tersaji tepat dihadapannya.

"Hahahahaha tidak,tidak _Wolfie_. Siapa bilang kau butuh ini."

Sang _Vampir_ meremukkan botol yang berisi pil-pil milik Seongwoo dalam genggaman tangannya kirinya yang bebas kemudian melemparkan benda itu jauh kebelakang tubuhnya bahkan sebelum Seongwoo sempat protes.

"Maksudku,aku akan memuaskanmu dan kau-" _Vampir_ ini kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seongwoo,menjilat ujung bibir Seongwoo seduktif.

"Kau akan mempersembahkan darahmu khusus untuk _Vampir_ yang haus ini."

Seongwoo terbelalak,ia dengan gesit mencoba mencakar wajah _Vampir_ dihadapannya,tapi tentunya _Vampir_ ini lebih gesit dengan segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Seongwoo yang mencoba tanggung-tanggung, _Vampir_ ini bahkan mencengkramnya sampai membuat pergelangan tangannya patah.

"Arghhhhh!"

"Sudah ku bilang untuk tenang."

"Lebih baik kau langsung membunuhku!Aku tak sudi bersetubuh dengan makhluk sepertimu!"

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksa?" _Vampir_ itu kini berdiri,otomatis membuat Seongwoo ikut berdiri dengan paksa karna rambutnya yang masih dijambak dengan keras.

Si _Vampir_ kemudian dengan kasar menarik pinggang Seongwoo,menempelkan tubuh mereka dengan erat dan tanpa cela,menunduk untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma darah yang memabukkan disekitar pembuluh darah leher Seongwoo yang masih bernafas dengan memburu dan mencoba berontak-yang sayangnya sia-sia-akal dan tubuhnya tidak singkron,ia menolak dengan sangat tapi tubuhnya terasa luar biasa menginginkan ini,meskipun itu dengan makhluk yang paling dibenci Seongwoo sekalipun.

Seongwoo mengutuk dalam hati,ia mengutuk _Vampir_ sialan ini,mengutuk masa _Heat_ nya,mengutuk takdirnya yang mengharuskan ia menjadi seorang _Omega_ dan mengutuk nasib sialnya.

"Akan sangat tidak menarik jika makhluk seerotis dirimu langsung mati begitu saja."

 _Vampir_ ini berbisik dengan suara beratnya sembari mengusap kedua bongkahan pinggul Seongwoo,membuahkan erangan dari sang empu yang kini mencengkram bahu _Vampir_ dihadapannya dengan keras,nafasnya yang memburu berlomba-lomba menerpa wajah sang _Vampir_.

Dengan sangat perlahan dan menggoda,si _Vampir_ menjilat kedua taring dibalik bibirnya yang masih menampilkan seringaian dingin kemudian berkata;

"Aku Kang Daniel,ingat nama itu baik-baik. Karna kau akan mendesahkan nama itu sepanjang malam _Wolfie_."

Seongwoo tak tau mana yang lebih buruk,bertemu seorang _Alpha_ disaat sedang _Heat_ atau bertemu _Vampir_ setengah waras yang mencoba menyetubuhinya,karna ia benar-benar tak ingin kemungkinan terburuk datang secepat ini- _kehamilan-_.

Sekali lagi,seharusnya Ong Seongwoo berdiam diri saja didalam kamarnya malam ini.

End

Hahahahaha atau TBC aja? Gue lagi ngapain sih?hahahaha#gila ni orang.

My first fanfic aye,jadi ya jelek kaya begini,maklumin ajalah ya?ya dong,iya dong. Butuh banget saran dan kritik yeorobun eunggg

Gue kobam sama OngNiel,kapal anti karam kuh :")

Last,kalo ada yang minat,gue lanjut mungkin?hahahahaha#bacot elah


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Pokoknya bukan punya gue,kecuali fanficnya.

 **Warning :** BL/ **yaoi** /homo,gay(i already told ya),OOC,typos bertebaran kaya kumpulan jones,alur kecepatan,minim kosa kata,membosankan,cerita pasaran and blahblah

Cast :

Ong seongwoo

Kang Daniel

Other

This is **OngNiel with bott!Ong** , okay Ongniel sama-sama ganteng tapi serius gue kaga bisa bayangin si bahu 60 cm jadi uke,ouch seriouslyyyy

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **HAPPY READING ~(*v*)~**

Kang Daniel membawanya-dengan memaksa menggendongnya yang terus meronta dan memaki-ke sebuah bangunan besar mirip vila atau memang vila yang ia sebut 'kediaman sementara' di tengah hutan yang Seongwoo ketahui berada di salah satu kawasan kurang terjamah manusia dan jauh dari kota dengan kecepatan luar biasa,tentu karena ia seorang _Vampir_ dan mungkin juga karena efek _horny,_ pikir Seongwoo.

Tak seharusnya seorang _Werewolf_ berada di tempat atau kawasan seorang _Vampir,_ begitupun sebaliknya,itu peraturannya. Tapi apa mau dikata,Seongwoo bahkan kini berakhir di kediaman seorang _Vampir_ gila,tepat diatas kasur _king size_ dalam sebuah ruangan besar dan parahnya dalam posisi ditindih oleh si _Vampir_ yang terus mengendusi leher jenjangnya.

Ong Seongwoo bukanlah makhluk yang suka pasrah-pasrah saja meski dalam _Heat_ yang menyiksa sekalipun. Seongwoo menggeram,tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya patah dikarnakan cengkraman kuat _Vampir_ yang mengaku bernama Kang Daniel sudah sepenuhnya sembuh-terimakasih untuk kekuatan regenerasi _Werewolf_ miliknya-jadi dengan segenap sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki,tangan yang sebelumnya patah itu berhasil mendaratkan sebuah tonjokan kuat di rahang mulus Kang Daniel. Bukan hal mudah mengingat tubuhnya kini sepenuhnya merasa lemah dan panas karna efek _Heat_

Tak buang waktu,Seongwoo langsung menendang tubuh diatasnya,membuat Daniel terjengkang keras menghantam dinding. Tak tanggung-tanggung,si _Vampir_ bisa merasakan dinding dibelakang punggungnya menjadi retak.

Akan tetapi,Daniel malah terkekeh geli,seolah yang dilakukan _Werewolf_ yang kini memasang posisi siaga walaupun terlihat bergetar diatas kasur besarnya hanyalah hiburan kecil tanpa makna.

"Lumayan juga kau _Wolfie_." Ucap sang _Vampir_ dengan perlahan berjalan kembali kearah ranjang sembari dengan santai merenggangkan otot-otot di punggungnya dan tak lupa membenarkan posisi rahangnya yang bergeser akibat pukulan Seongwoo tadi. Menghasilkan bunyi 'kreek' yang membuat ngilu. Manik rubinya menyorot dingin pada Seongwoo yang menggeram ganas kearahnya,memberi gesture tak ingin didekati.

Sebelum sempat melakukan apa-apa,Seongwoo telah mendapati dirinya diterjang dan kembali dihimpit oleh sosok Daniel diatas kasur dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang tak main-main.

Seongwoo mengumpat dalam hati didetik ketika ia melihat sebersik pancaran jahil di sorot mata Daniel,seketika ia sadar bahwa _Vampir_ sialan ini hanya mempermainkannya dengan sengaja tak menghindari pukulannya tadi,menambah rasa kesal Seongwoo padanya.

"Lintah sialan." Seongwoo mengumpat menyadari posisi mereka. Kang Daniel mengunci pergerakannya dengan menahan kedua bagian bawah paha Seongwoo menggunakan kedua pahanya yang kuat mengharuskan kaki jenjang Seongwoo mengangkang dan terangkat keudara,parahnya karna posisi ini ia dapat merasakan kemaluan Daniel mengenai bokongnya dibawah sana,membuat Seongwoo mati-matian menahan desahan.

Tangan kiri Daniel sendiri telah mencengkram kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Seongwoo dan menyatukannya diatas kepala sang _Werewolf_ sedangkan tangan kanannya mencekik leher Seongwoo dengan kuat membuat Seongwoo meronta dengan sia-sia.

"Aku heran,kenapa kau masih bertingkah sok jual mahal sedangkan ini yang tubuhmu paling butuhkan sekarang? Bukankah harusnya sekarang kau memohon-mohon minta di setubuhi?" Kang Daniel menyeringai sembari tubuhnya semakin menghimpit tubuh Seongwoo yang terengah-engah dibawahnya,mengirimkan sengatan luar biasa yang membuat sang _Werewolf_ melenguh tertahan. Dalam hati,Daniel terkekeh melihat betapa keras kepalanya _Werewolf_ ini yang pasti dengan mati-matian dan tersiksa merasakan _Heat_ mencoba melawan nafsu dan gairahnya sendiri hanya untuk membuktikan pada Daniel bahwa ia 'tidak' menginginkan hal ini.

"Le-lepas!" Seongwoo meronta merasakan sakit dileher dan pergelangan tangannya.

"Menyerah sajalah sayang." Daniel terkekeh geli menampilkan taring panjangnya melihat Seongwoo yang terus berusaha melawannya,tapi sesaat kemudia ia berhenti dan malah tertegun sembari mengusap pipi kirinya yang basah oleh air liur dengan tangan yang tadinya mencekik leher Seongwoo. Apa _Werewolf_ hina ini baru saja meludah tepat ke wajahnya? Berani sekali!

"Musnah saja kau lintah!" Geram Seongwoo dengan mati-matian menahan nafsunya, ia akan buktikan pada _Vampir_ sialan ini kalau ia bukan _Werewolf_ rendah dan lemah yang akan dengan mudah memelas dibawah kuasanya hanya karna sedang mengalami _Heat_.

Dihadapannya,sosok Daniel terdiam untuk beberapa saat yang membuat atmosfer memberat dan kaku,pupil merahnya terlihat bergetar entah karena apa sebelum dengan tiba-tiba ia tertawa seperti hilang akal.

"Huh?haha..hahahahahahaha" Seongwoo mengernyit memperhatikannya, makhluk ini tak seharusnya tertawa atas perlakuannya kan?.

"Akh!" Seongwoo memekik tertahan ketika tangan Daniel kembali mencekik lehernya,kali ini dengan lebih keras dan kuat membuat sang _Werewolf_ meronta dengan sisa tenaganya tapi hal itu malah membuat Daniel semakin menindihnya membuat tubuh Seongwoo yang memang sudah sangat panas semakin terbakar oleh nafsu merasakan tubuh mereka saling berhimpit dan tergesek. Seongwoo kembali mengumpati _Heat_ nya dalam hati-yang entah sudah berapa kali dilakukannya hari ini-.

" _Hell!_ Kau membuatku semakin bergairah _Wolfie_!"

Sang _Vampir_ menggeram sembari menggesekkan kemaluannya yang sudah menegang dengan bagian bawah Seongwoo. Ia melanjutkan;

"Sialan,aku bahkan bisa merasakan kau sudah sangat basah dibawah sini sayang. Aku mengapresiasi kekuatan dan tekadmu meski sedang _Heat_ begini. Tapi,mari lupakan sesaat tentang harga diri mu oke? Lagipula kau yang paling membutuhkan ini jadi jangan sia-siakan kebaikanku."

"Kau hanya memanfaatkanku! Ini tak akan pernah bisa disebut kebaikan dasar brengsek!" Daniel kembali terkekeh,ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering sebelum melepaskan cekikannya ketika melihat wajah Seongwoo yang semakin mengernyit menahan sakit.

Jemari panjangnya beralih mengelus wajah Seongwoo dengan sangat perlahan,kemudian telunjuknya berhenti sesaat pada tiga konstelasi bintang dipipinya sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang liar dan ganas. Daniel melumat bibirnya dengan rakus,lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Seongwoo yang terbuka setelah ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah dan membuat Seongwoo mengerang.

Tak buang waktu,Daniel langsung mengobrak-abrik dalam mulutnya,lidahnya bergumul dengan lidah Seongwoo tak lupa menyesapnya kuat sebelum merobek lidah sang _Werewolf_ dengan taringnya-hitung hitung karena Seongwoo berani menghinanya dan meludah kearahnya tadi-,alhasil membuat saliva mereka tercampur dengan darah Seongwoo,dan Kang Daniel bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar penuh nikmat saat tenggorokannya merasakan darah dan saliva Seongwoo. Tangannya menyusup masuk kedalam kemeja Seongwoo,mengelus perut rata dan dada sang _Werewolf_.

Seongwoo mengerang lagi,ia dapat merasakan luka dan asin darah dalam mulutnya,akan tetapi niatnya untuk tak ingin membalas ciuman ini dan kembali melawan langsung kandas seketika saat merasakan kenikmatan yang disalurkan oleh bibir dan sentuhan sang _Vampir_ , bahkan bibir miliknya dengan otomatis dan tidak mengindahkan rasionalitas otaknya mulai membalas ciuman liar Daniel, membuat sang _Vampir_ menyeringai senang dan terkekeh ditengah ciuman basah mereka. Terus seperti itu,Saling melumat bibir,menabrakkan taring dan bertukar saliva bercampur darah dengan kesetanan seakan tak akan ada hari esok. Parahnya,Seongwoo merasa tubuhnya suka ini.

"Kau lebih lezat dari dugaanku ternyata" Ucap Daniel setelah melepaskan ciuman liar berdarah mereka sembari mengusap saliva berwarna merah yang dengan kurang ajarnya,mengalir dengan menggoda menuruni bibir dan dagu Seongwoo yang bernafas terengah,membuat Daniel semakin sesak dibawah sana.

Sang _Vampir_ memutuskan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Seongwoo yang terlihat memerah-mungkin akan kembali patah jika tak segera dilepas-kemudian dengan tak mengindahkan rontaan tak berguna makhluk dibawahnya Daniel tergesa merobek segala kain yang membalut tubuh Seongwoo,menampilkan kulit putih dan penuh keringat milik sang empu.

Kang Daniel tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bersiul menggoda saat manik rubinya dengan kurang ajar menelusuri tubuh indah dan telanjang dibawahnya,tatapannya berakhir di lubang anal Seongwoo yang terlihat terus mengeluarkan cairan,membuat libido semakin naik. Apa ini yang dinamakan Jackpot? Kenikmatan duniawi sekaligus asupan makanan tersaji tepat dibawahnya.

"Hey jadilah anjing kecil yang baik oke?,turuti saja tubuhmu yang menginginkanku." Daniel tersenyum kecil menatap wajah sang _Werewolf_ yang memerah dan terlihat menahan tangis dan amarahnya. Tak buang waktu,Sang _Vampir_ kemudian dengan tergesa menanggalkan pakaian miliknya sendiri,menyusul Seongwoo untuk bertelanjang tanpa sehelai kainpun. Mempertontonkan bahu lebar dengan kulit putih pucat dan kotak-kotak seksi diperutnya, akan sangat memanjakan mata seandainya Seongwoo memutuskan untuk tak lagi membuang pandangan kearah lain tentu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong,namamu?" Bisik Daniel sembari mengelus leher berkeringat dan panas milik Seongwoo dengan pelan dan penuh afeksi, merasakan aliran darah si _Werewolf_ yang terpompa cepat.

Tetapi,setelah beberapa saat penantiannya ternyata Seongwoo tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya,

"Ugh!" Membuat Daniel mencengkram kuat kemaluannya sehingga Seongwoo mengerang tertahan merasakan sakit dan ngilu dibagian selatannya yang membengkak.

"Namamu?" Sang _Vampir_ yang merasa tak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya mengulang kembali pertanyaannya,kali ini dengan mendesis dingin,menuntut dan penuh penekanan didalamnya. Penuh aura dominasi tak terbantahkan.

Seongwoo yang sebelumnya mati-matian mempertahankan rasionalitas dan menekan gairahnya untuk kepentingan harga diri akhirnya menyerah merasa tak sanggup lagi menahan _Heat_ nya,ia melososkan sebuah isakan kecil,merasa benar-benar hancur dan malu dibawah tekanan sang dominan.

Sedari dulu ia selalu menjauhi setiap _Alpha_ ataupun _Beta_ yang mendekatinya bahkan ia rutin mengkonsumsi _suppressant_ nya,berusaha menjauhi sebuah ikatan sebelum ia siap dan menemukan _Alpha_ yang tepat bagi dirinya dan yang paling penting, ia selalu berusaha menjadi _Omega_ kuat yang punya harga diri sehingga tak akan ada yang memandang rendah dan melecehkannya.

Tapi kemudian ia hanya dapat menggumamkan 'persetan' dalam kepalanya,toh _Omega_ akan selalu berakhir mendesah bagai jalang jika _Heat_ ,baik itu oleh _Alpha_ , _Beta_ ,manusia,bahkan _Vampir_ sekalipun. Biar saja,nanti juga berakhir. _Heat_ ini menyiksa tubuhnya,menyerah mungkin akan membuat semua jauh lebih mudah dan cepat disaat begini meskipun itu berarti apa yang telah dilakukannya sedari dulu untuk harga dirinya harus berakhir buruk seperti ini.

"Ong Seongwoo" Seongwoo akhirnya menjawab dengan lirih seketika membuat Daniel melepas cengkramannya pada milik seongwoo yang juga sudah sekeras batu. Membuat sang _Werewolf_ mendesah lega untuk sesaat.

"Aah,Ong Seongwoo,Ong Seongwoo,Ong Seongwoo.." Daniel terus membisikkan namanya berulang dengan suara berat dan dalamnya sembari menelusuri leher jenjang seongwoo dan menciuminya. Menghirup aroma sang _Werewolf_ dalam-dalam seolah aroma itulah yang akan dipujanya sepanjang hidup. Tangan kanan Daniel yang tak tinggal diam mulai mengelus pinggang ramping Seongwoo dan merematnya pelan mengirimkan rangsangan luar biasa bagi tubuh Seongwoo.

"Aanhh.." Seongwoo mendesah dengan tubuh yang melengkung keatas merasa nikmat,ia dengan refleks membenamkan kuku-kuku panjangnya pada bahu Daniel,menorehkan luka gores dan berdarah yang dalam,tetapi tak membuat Daniel merasa terganggu oleh lukanya.

" _Now_ , _say my name_ Seongwoo." Daniel berbisik dengan nada rendah dan terdengar manipulatifnya tepat di telinga Seongwoo,membuat bulu di tengkuk sang _Werewolf_ meremang merasakan nafas berat dan suara penuh afektif sang _Vampir_ ,ia merintih lirih apalagi merasakan kini telapak tangan Daniel mengelus pahanya sensual.

"Ayolah,sebut namaku sayang." Sembari mengecupi telinga _submissif_ dibawahnya,Daniel beralih mengusap dan meremas pinggul Seongwoo yang mengerang frustasi merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan ditubuhnya,membuatnya seakan terbakar meskipun kulit Daniel terasa sedingin es.

"K-Kang Danielh.." Akhirnya Daniel tersenyum menang mendengar namanya yang entah bagaimana bisa terasa begitu pas dan penuh dosa dalam suara indah bercampur desahan milik Seongwoo. ' _How can this Werewolf being so sexy as fuck!'_ batin Daniel menjerit frustasi.

"Cepat,cepat,aku tak tahan lagi.." Daniel tertegun tapi sedetik kemudian menyeringai mendapati isakan halus Seongwoo yang tampaknya telah menyerah dengan _Heat_ nya,ia menggeliat tak tenang dan meremas sprai dibawahnya dengan kuat. Untuk sesaat,manik rubi Daniel terpaku pada manik kuning cerah Seongwoo yang juga menatapnya,seakan memberi tahu apa yang masing-masing pemiliknya inginkan.

"Terimakasih untuk hidangan lezat ini Seongwoo" Sedetik kemudian Seongwoo dapat merasakan sepasang taring menembus kulit di perpotongan lehernya,terasa sakit dan panas. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar darahnya yang diteguk dalam tenggorokan sang _Vampir_ ,bersamaan dengan milik daniel yang melesat memasuki lubangnya dengan sekali hentakan membuahkan teriakan melengking dari sang _Werewolf_.

Sialannya, masa _Heat_ bagi para _Werewolf_ berlangsung selama 7 hari atau lebih.

Dan bisa ditebak,selama 7 hari dihabiskan Ong Seongwoo bersama Kang Daniel dengan seks tanpa henti. Kabar baiknya,Kang Daniel benar-benar terasa layaknya _'Sex God'_ -salah satu fakta yang tak bisa dibantah Seongwoo-meskipun ia tetap seorang _Vampir_ brengsek dimata Seongwoo. Kabar buruknya,Seongwoo mendapati dirinya lebih mirip jalang yang terus mendesah dan tak puas-puas karena _Heat._

Dengan kekuatan dan stamina monster seperti mereka,istirahat hanya terjadi beberapa kali dalam seminggu-bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari mungkin-.

Pada hari ketiga,setelah melakukan seks tanpa henti didalam kamar,mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sementara dikarnakan Seongwoo merasa lapar dan harus mendapatkan asupan makanan,tak seperti Daniel yang yang mendapatkan asupannya dari darah Seongwoo,sang _Werewolf_ membutuhkan daging untuk mengisi perutnya yang jadi agak kembung dikarenakan sperma Daniel yang terus menyembur didalamnya.

Tentunya Seongwoo tak akan kenyang hanya dengan sperma kan?. Kemudian berakhirlah Daniel yang dengan terpaksa pergi berburu hewan diluar sana untuk kemudian dilemparkan tepat dihadapan Seongwoo yang langsung melahap mangsanya dengan ganas,hal ini juga terjadi beberapa hari berikutnya.

Hari keempat,mereka melakukan hubungan intim didalam bathub kamar mandi sang _Vampir_ ,hari kelima didapur,tepat diatas meja makan berlanjut diruang tamu. Seterusnya selama masa heat Seongwoo mereka melakukannya disetiap sudut kediaman Daniel-dimana mana-,bahkan dibalkon yang menghadap ke danau dan didalam lemari besar pakaian sang Vampir. Menyebar aroma seks dimanapun mereka berada serta memperagakan semua posisi seks yang sekiranya dapat memuaskan gairah-dan dahaga untuk Daniel-.

Bukan seminggu yang romantis,karna seks mereka liar dan diwarnai dengan makian dan pertengkaran juga darah. Baik itu pukulan keras oleh Daniel atau cakaran oleh kuku Seongwoo. Hinaan pedas Seongwoo atau ancaman jahat Daniel,tapi tujuan keduanya sama;mencapai kenikmatan karena butuh.

Di hari ke tujuh,tepat menjelang tengah malam dan Daniel kembali dengan daging hewan buruannya yang penuh dengan darah untuk diberikan pada Seongwoo yang mengaku kelaparan, ia mendapati kediamannya telah kosong-dalam artian sosok Seongwoo telah hilang dari sana,Daniel dapat memastikan hal itu karna ia tak dapat mencium aroma darah Seongwoo dimanapun dalam radius jangkauan penciumannya,bahkan beberapa meter jauhnya dari bangunan ini aroma darah yang memabukkan itu tetap tak tercium.

Itu berarti sang _Werewolf_ telah pergi jauh bahkan saat Daniel masih sibuk mencari hewan buruan tadi. Jelas saja kan?,pastilah masa _Heat_ nya yang telah berakhir membuatnya langsung pergi dari sana,memangnya alasan apa lagi yang membuatnya harus menetap lebih lama? Lagi pula ia sangat membenci Daniel.

"Yah,sayang sekali." Daniel burucap sembari lidahnya terjulur menjilati jari-jari tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah hewan buruannya tadi.

Kang Daniel tak terkejut sebenarnya,sedari jauh-jauh hari ia telah menyangka Seongwoo akan pergi seperti ini. Tapi dalam benaknya ia sedikit menyayangkan kepergian pemuda Ong yang berarti membuat dirinya harus kembali berburu hewan atau manusia mulai besok,padahal darah Seongwoo adalah yang terlezat yang pernah dirasakan tenggorokannya dan jangan lupakan tubuh indah serta lubang ketat Seongwoo sebagai bonusnya. Memabukkan memang,tapi sekali lagi-Seongwoo telah pergi.

Tapi,akan selalu ada 'tapi' didunia ini karna Kepala Daniel mulai sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang diprediksikannya akan terjadi-atau sudah pasti akan terjadi nantinya,dan Daniel akan memastikan hal itu menguntungkan baginya.

"Bukan masalah,hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai kau datang padaku dan berlutut dibawah kakiku Ong Seongwoo."

TBC?

Arghhhhh!ini apa?!

 **Author Note** : Biasanya kalo heat omega kan jadi gabisa ngapa-ngapain dan bahkan minta dianuin karna emang itu masa kawinnya. Tapi disini buat kepentingan karakter,gue buat si Ong masih 'agak' kuat dan bisa ngendaliin diri meskipun akhirnya dia tetap minta dianuin gegara ngga nahan.

Ngebacot dikit. Yeorobun sekalian pertama makasih banget banget banggggeeeeeet yang udah review,follow and favorite ff abal ini,terharu banget sama respon kalian hiks T^T apalagi itu reviewnya **slitherginger** sunbae yang panjang mampus buat gue kobam gegara seneng.

Kedua,gue minta maaf banget kalo chapter ini ga sesuai ekspektasi kalian karna gue pribadi merasa ngga puas sama chapter ini. Apalagi bagian ena,kaga bisa gue lol jadi gue skip.

Awalnya mau cepet update tapi apalah daya otak gue mentok,chap ini penuh dengan 'ketik,hapus,ketik,hapus' karna gue bener-bener pengen dapetin karakter 'sexy bastard vampire Niel' walaupun kayaknya belum kesampean dengan kemampuan nulis gue yang segini,maaf yeorobun T^T

Ada yang ngerasa alurnya kecepetan atau apa? Kritik dan saran gue embat,kan masih belajar eheeee.

Last,ini dilanjut tydaaa?


End file.
